


Echo

by Placebogirl7



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placebogirl7/pseuds/Placebogirl7
Summary: "Human beings are so fragile, it only takes a blow to make them collapse.We are echoes in an empty room, we come into the world as we leave it.Perhaps this is why we want to achieve fame at all costs, and want our name to be remembered.Still, most of us are erased like a pencil on a sheet of paper, leaving white space behind us.This makes us perpetually dissatisfied, constantly suffocated by our own desires.Or maybe I just feel like this...?I don't want to be just an echo..."Hachi still thinks about Nobu despite she has chosen to marry Takumi
Relationships: Komatsu Nana/Terashima Nobuo
Kudos: 3





	Echo

**_ ECHO _ **

**_Echo, echo…  
We come, we go  
No I don’t want to be just another  
Echo, echo…_ **

How did I get to this point?  
I still can't get over it.  
When I decided to move to Tokyo I had a thousand projects, dreams and hopes filled my days.  
I wanted with all my might to be a successful woman.  
Today everything has turned into a sand castle.  
I don't want to be just a mediocre person...

**_Everywhere I go  
There’s something I really need  
Everyone I know  
Is someone I want to be  
Even though  
I don’t really know me_ **

At the beginning of my adventure, I felt ready to shock the world with my exuberance, which at times didn’t show me how much I was actually going in the wrong direction.  
I was an empty girl, as I am an empty woman now.  
I wanted everything, wherever I looked there was something I wanted with all of myself.  
Fashionable clothes, expensive accessories, a nice house with a garden, a microwave oven.  
Things of no value.  
A boyfriend who would pamper me and take care of me.  
Perhaps this too was a foolish and deeply selfish desire.  
All the people I met at that time seemed better than me, perfect in their being and capable of reaching all the goals they had set themselves without any effort.  
I always felt light years behind them.  
Unable to forge my future, I desperately wanted to possess all their qualities.  
Nana's stubbornness.  
Nobu's constancy.  
Yasu's maturity.  
Shin's ability to relate easily.  
Blast’s talent.  
All these things in my eyes were fundamental to be successful.  
But the truth is, I didn't even know who I was or what I was really looking for.  
Sometimes I really think I'm worthless…

**_I better pick it up  
Before I let it slip away  
I better stick it out  
Before I take another day  
Hand to mouth  
And every single word I say fades out_ **

I always told myself that I had to seize opportunities quickly, that I had to hold in my hands what life gave me.  
Today I squeeze two empty palms, everything slips away like water from my fingers.  
Why can't I hold anything tight?  
I wonder if I've ever made one right choice in this life.  
I wanted to cancel that Nana that was worth nothing, and without realizing it I created a similar one.  
Perhaps it depends on the fact that I have never been able to take risks to build a future, but I have always lived with the conviction that things just happen.  
I always live for today, letting myself be carried away by events and watching the world around me evolving and going on.  
Unable to change things, I let them change me. That's why I chose Takumi that day.  
He was the only one who could build my future while I stood on the sidelines watching. You all had your future ahead of you, and you had to use every single energy to achieve it.  
Although I’m deeply selfish, I didn’t want to destroy your life as well as mine.  
What was a betrayal for you, was for me the greatest gift I could give you.  
But I realize these are just excuses to justify my mistakes.  
I hope with all my heart that in the depths of your heart you have forgiven me, Nobu.  
Any excuse would be useless now.  
My words to you are like the ashes of a cigarette blown away by the wind.  
They dissolve, disappear in a voiceless silence.  
Dialogue becomes useless if the reality of the facts has another face.  
Now I have to roll up my sleeves and work hard to build day after day this life I have chosen.  
There is no more time for regrets and whims.

**_Echo, echo…  
We come, we go  
No I don’t want to be just another Echo, echo…_ **

Human beings are so fragile, it only takes a blow to make them collapse.  
We are echoes in an empty room, we come into the world as we leave it.  
Perhaps this is why we want to achieve fame at all costs, and want our name to be remembered.  
Still, most of us are erased like a pencil on a sheet of paper, leaving white space behind us.  
This makes us perpetually dissatisfied, constantly suffocated by our own desires.  
Or maybe I just feel like this...?  
I don't want to be just an echo...

**_Can I open up your eyes?  
Only when the clouds break?  
Can I feel alive?  
Even though the world shakes  
Every night,  
You’re my quiet satellite_ **

If I just think back to your words, it still makes me cry.  
The image you built of me was so pure and innocent that it didn't even seem earthly.  
I was hoping you would open your eyes and see what I really am, an empty person full of flaws.  
But it was convenient for me to let you portray myself as a perfect being, because it gave me the illusion of really feeling I was worth something.  
You can't live in a lie, even an inveterate dreamer like me is aware of it.  
But I didn't want a storm to break out to get to the truth.  
I'm the worst of traitors, yet the new life I’m growing within me makes me feel proud.  
For someone like me, used to seeking love from others, loving someone I don't even know so unconditionally is a goal.  
But do I really have the right to feel so alive when the world I built is falling apart piece by piece?  
I know that I have sworn faithfulness and eternal love to Takumi, and deep down I feel that the feeling I have for him is sincere.  
But… my heart can't erase you, Nobu.  
You are the deepest thought that populates my mind, you are my most intimate secret.  
You are like a silent satellite that revolves around me, even though I cannot see you.  
I think that with you I would have been happy and I could have realized the future I dreamed of as a child.  
I often think so.  
Sometimes I still have the sensation of feeling the warmth of your hand in mine.  
This is just an illusion too.

**_Can I hold you close?  
Until we’re out of focus  
And everything I know  
I don’t even notice  
When it all falls through  
I’m here and I hear you_ **

A hug would be enough to lighten that weight I feel in my heart, a single hug.  
Away from everything and everyone, in a world made especially for us, just like that night by the river.  
What right do I have to still want you?  
I destroyed your certainties, I denied you the explanations you wanted.  
I'd rather make you believe I've cheated on you than reveal the truth to you.  
Is it pathetic if I say that I did it for you?  
I wanted to see you touch with your fingers that dream for which you gave up everything coming to Tokyo.  
I couldn't trap you in a life that doesn't belong to you.  
I feel like I'm just justifying myself again.  
I wish I could tell you that I hope with all my heart to see you happy next to a woman who respects you and loves you without restraint, but the truth is that I would only be jealous to know that you are close to another.  
I’m really a selfish person.  
All the plans I had made for us went up in smoke, so quickly that I didn't even have time to notice.  
And in the midst of all this pain, I can feel yours too.  
It's like a hot sensation that burns in my chest, making my tears rise.  
I feel you, Nobu.

**_Echo, echo…  
We come, we go  
No I don’t want to be just another  
Echo, echo…_ **

We are distant echoes, we belong to a past that can no longer return.  
Of our history remains only a memory that pulsates in the veins.  
Love comes and goes, without a fixed abode.  
Only sometimes it decides to stop.  
I’ve had many loves in life, but you were the most important.  
With you I understood what it meant to give my all without expecting anything in return.  
Now all this remains just an echo in my head.  
It rings out loud, it repeats itself without stopping.  
I don't want to forget it.  
I don't want to stop believing in love.

**_Do you hear me?  
Do you hear me?  
Cause I need to, just to reach you  
Can you hear me?  
Come in clearly   
Am I hollow?  
Just an echo_ **

Can you hear me Nobu?  
Do you hear my voice?  
Sometimes I call you because fear of not being able to find the image of your face in the drawers of memory.  
If my voice reached you, would you answer me?  
I just wish you could hear it, just this.  
Distinctly, in the midst of a thousand other voices.  
I wish it were the most important.  
Even today, however, I haven’t received an answer yet.  
You're ignoring me?  
Basically that's what I deserve.  
Or maybe, being an empty person, my voice is also just a dull sound.  
Searching desperately for happiness, I became everything I didn't want to be.  
Today I’m just an echo.

**_Echo, echo…_  
We come, we go  
No I don’t want to be just another  
Echo, echo…**

**Author's Note:**

>  **AUTHOR’S CORNER**  
>  This is the first song-fic I wrote years ago on Nana's italian fandom. It came naturally to me to associate the lyrics of this song with Hachi. The song is Echo by Vertical Horizon. I hope you like it, and as always I hope the character is IC. Let me know what you think if you like!


End file.
